Cry (All You Wanted)
by Wyn G. Aarden
Summary: *complete* Summary: When Heero comes to kill Duo after he's been captured by OZ, he can't do it. But how far will Heero go in disobeying his orders?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Cry (All You Wanted)  
Part: 1/3  
Author: Gwynn  
Disclaimer: I don t own Gundam Wing at all. I also don t have any claim to the songs Cry by Mandy Moore and All You Wanted by Michelle Branch. All are used without permission.  
Pairings: 1+2+1 --- 2x1 (Umm... yeah)  
Warnings: Yaoi, Spoilers (sort of...), slight timeline mixing (TWT if you insist...), angst, violence, language, lemony-goodness, double songfic.  
Spoiler: Episode 17 (the beginning and the end...)  
Note: /lyrics from Cry/, ~lyrics from All You Wanted~  
Story Note: This is not one of those unrequited love fics, or at least not quite the same *kind* of unrequited love.  
Summary: When Heero comes to kill Duo after he's been captured by OZ, he can't do it. But how far will Heero go in disobeying his orders?  
----------  
  
Duo opened his eyes, stifling a groan. He hurt like hell. After being knocked around by the newest Mobile Suits from OZ, then being captured and beaten, he felt like he had every right to hurt.  
  
'Fuck this shit, I'm not dying on my knees. If I have to get executed, I'm gonna keep a little pride. Father Maxwell, I'm sorry, but I'm not a martyr. I don't want to die praying for things to get better...' Duo thought, dragging himself to his feet, leaning heavily on the wall.  
  
"This isn't good..." he murmured aloud. There was the sound of something heavy falling. The door opened, a silhouette in the doorway.  
  
/I'll always remember   
It was late afternoon   
It lasted forever   
And ended too soon   
You were all by yourself/  
  
"Heya Heero, I didn't expect to see you here! You really are super human, aren't you? OZ was planning on using me to further their evil plans," Duo said as brightly as he was able. Heero merely narrowed his eyes.  
  
[Target: Duo Maxwell, Pilot 02. Mission: Eliminate.] Heero raised his hand, pointing his gun at Duo.  
  
"Well, I guess that it's appropriate that I should be killed by you. Go right ahead and shoot me," Duo said, closing his eyes. He put on a smile, because he'd vowed that he'd die smiling, no matter what happened. He waited. And he waited.  
  
#What are you waiting for 01?!# a harsh voice in Heero's mind demanded.  
  
~I wanted to be like you   
I wanted everything   
So I tried to be like you   
And I got swept away~  
  
[I can't do it. Mission refused. I'm recovering 02,] Heero thought in return. An angry voice reached him.  
  
#01, this is in direct violation of your orders.#  
  
[J I... can't do this. I will bring him to you... if you promise not to hurt or kill him. If you do, I will kill you myself.]  
  
#Alright 01... but in return, you must promise to obey me, as long as I don't ask you to hurt or kill him. You must also promise not to hurt or kill me. If you keep your vow, I will honour yours.#  
  
[Ninmu ryoukai,] Heero thought shortly.  
  
"Hey, you're really gonna shoot me, aren't you?" Duo asked, eyes now open. Heero let his arm drop. He picked up the guard's weapon and tossed it to Duo.  
  
"You right hand, it still works, doesn't it?" Heero asked. Duo nodded numbly and caught the weapon. He took a step forward and nearly fell. Heero nodded curtly and put an arm around Duo's shoulders, supporting him as they ran.  
  
"Did you have a plan for getting us out of here, or are you making it up as you go along?" Duo demanded. Heero shot him a serious look that quickly melted into a half-sheepish one.  
  
"I had planned on killing you, I never got any farther than that," Heero admitted. Duo chuckled and winced. Heero gave him a look of concern.  
  
"I'll be okay," Duo reassured. They ended up running into a large hanger filled with Leos. Heero looked around nodded, an idea formulating.  
  
"We can use this..." Heero said. "The new mobile dolls respond to automated data. If something fires at them, they attack." Duo nodded, eyes widening.  
  
"And if all of a sudden, a Leo fires at them, they'll target all the Leos here," Duo said, waving at the Leos. Heero nodded, a slight smile parting his lips.  
  
"Exactly," Heero said. Duo pursed his lips, looking at the rest of the hanger.   
  
"Carriers," Duo said. Heero nodded. Heero motioned to Duo to grab an astro suit while he moved the Leos into place. He pulled on an astro suit himself. Duo looked around for a shuttle. He climbed into the first one and set the auto pilot to precede the last shuttle. Moving carefully, he did the same to the second shuttle while prepping the third.  
  
"They really shouldn't depend so much on machine intelligence," Duo murmured to himself. Heero ran over to the shuttle and leaned his head in.  
  
"Ready to go?" Heero asked. Duo nodded and shifted into the copilot seat. Heero cocked his head in concern.  
  
"I'm still a... little sore," Duo said. Heero nodded, climbing into a Leo. This was going to be risky. He fired at a Mobile Doll, then hopped out of the suit as fast as possible. He quickly programmed the carriers with one or two Leos each to take off from the hanger.  
  
Just before turning to the shuttle, Heero took a shot at a Mobile Doll, making very sure that it took a good look at him. Then he disappeared.  
  
From inside the shuttle, Duo watched with heart in throat as Heero made himself a target. Heero climbed into the shuttle, tearing off his helmet and made the shuttle take off. The other two shuttles preceded them, drawing the targeting away from them.  
  
"Heero... you could have been killed!" Duo managed.  
  
"I had to take out the controllers before they reprogrammed the Dolls to come after us," Heero said curtly. He cursed himself for his rudeness. "I mean..."  
  
"I know what you mean. Where do we go now?" Duo said, leaning back.  
  
"There's a safe colony nearby," Heero said, steering the shuttle to a colony. He was fighting as hard as he could, against the voice demanding he bring Duo to J.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo stood on the beach. It was currently fall, around late September as far as the simulated weather of the colony was concerned. He watched Heero strip off his boots and socks and wade into the icy water at the edge of the artificial beach.  
  
/Staring up at a dark grey sky   
I was changed/  
  
Heero was staring at the sky, seemingly lost in thought. Duo looked at him, truly seeing him for the first time. Heero was... scared... of something.  
  
~I didn't know that it was so cold   
And you needed someone to show you the way~  
  
[I don't want to do this...] Heero thought. [But if I don't, J will have me kill Duo.... and I can't do that... not now, not ever. I'm surprised that it's so cold...]  
  
"Duo, come here for a moment," Heero said, looking back. Duo nodded. He gingerly reached down to pull off his own socks and shoes and to roll up the cuffs of his pants. He waded into the water, wincing at the cold.   
  
/In places no one would find   
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)/  
  
Duo stood beside Heero, letting the water numb his feet. Heero seemed to be fighting with himself. For the first time, he could see past Heero's cold mask. His worry, his conflict reached parts of him that he'd cut off for his own good.  
  
/It was then that I realised   
That forever was in your eyes/  
  
  
  
Duo locked eyes with Heero, reading their pain and sorrow. And to his utter astonishment, he saw tears leaking from Heero's eyes.  
  
/The moment I saw you cry/  
  
[Ninmu.... ryokai...]  
  
"Duo... I have to tell you something," Heero said shakily. Duo nodded. "I've been ordered to take you to my superior, J. And that's what I'm going to do." Heero bowed his head in defeat. Duo stared aghast at him.  
  
"Heero, why? I don't underst-" Duo began but was cut off by a soft, warm hand that was placed on his mouth.  
  
"If there was any other way, I'd take you as far away from J as possible and protect you, but I can't. I..." Heero dropped his hand and looked away.  
  
Duo slipped his hand into Heero's, clasping it tightly. "If you can tell me, I'm ready to listen. I'll go with you. We'll watch the tide come in, then we'll go see J," Duo said gently.   
  
~So I took your hand and we figured out   
That when the tide comes I'd take you away~  
  
"Thank you Duo," Heero said.  
  
/The moment that I saw you cry/ 


	2. Part 2/3

Title: Cry (All You Wanted)  
Part: 2/3  
Author: Gwynn  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing at all. I also don't have any claim to the songs Cry by Mandy Moore and All You Wanted by Michelle Branch. All are used without permission.  
Pairings: 1+2+1 --- 2x1 (Umm... yeah)  
Warnings: Yaoi, Spoilers (sort of...), slight timeline mixing (TWT if you insist...), angst, violence, language, lemony-goodness, double songfic.  
Spoiler: Episode 17 (the beginning and the end...)  
Note: /lyrics from Cry/, ~lyrics from All You Wanted~  
Story Note: This is not one of those unrequited love fics, or at least not quite the same *kind* of unrequited love.  
Summary: When Heero comes to kill Duo after he's been captured by OZ, he can't do it. But how far will Heero go in disobeying his orders?  
----------  
  
As Duo walked into the facility at Heero's side, he couldn't help but note how dismal and grey the building was. They were met by an old man with long, iron grey hair, odd glasses and one artificial, clawlike arm. Heero knelt in front of J, to Duo's astonishment.  
  
/It was late in September   
And I've seen you before (and you were)/  
  
"Ah good. Heero, you brought him. Welcome, Duo Maxwell, to my humble abode," J said. Duo sneered at him.  
  
"I've seen you before. You ordered Heero to self-destruct, you sick fuck. What the hell did you do that for, anyway?" Duo demanded. J just chuckled.  
  
"Such concern. I suppose he hasn't told you. What a shame. In any case, I would prefer to kill you, though it seems that isn't possible," J said, shooting a glare at Heero's bowed head. Duo felt chilled.  
  
/You were always the cold one   
But I was never that sure/  
  
'I didn't realise J was that sick. I mean, sure the docs taught kids to fight with machines of mass destruction, but at least they kinda cared. Quat told me all about H and G was pretty cool. J is so... cold. Like a machine.'  
  
"So, what are you going to do with me?" Duo asked quietly. J put his human hand under Heero's chin, raising it upward. Heero's eyes seemed to rest on the grey metallic ceiling.  
  
/You were all by yourself   
Staring at a dark grey sky/  
  
"Heero, take Duo to one of the 'guest' rooms and lock him in their. You will deliver him his meals and make sure he stays alive."  
  
"I understand," Heero said, voice dead. Duo shivered. Not even when they first had met had Heero sounded like that.  
  
"For how long will I be your 'guest'?" Duo asked. J smiled at him. Duo had only *thought* he'd felt cold before. NOW he was cold.  
  
"Until you die."  
  
/I was changed/  
  
* * *  
  
As Heero marched Duo down the hall, it felt like he was marching to his doom. He shot looks at Heero as he walked. Perhaps one not so familiar with Heero would think he didn't care, though Duo knew how deeply affected he was by this. His heart bled for his friend, really it did... wait, maybe that was the internal bleeding...  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Duo," Heero said quietly as he opened the door. Duo smiled, clapping a hand on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"I understand," Duo said. Heero pulled him into a fierce, tight hug. Duo hugged back.  
  
"I could set you free..." Heero whispered, breath fanning over Duo's cheek.  
  
~If you want to   
I can save you~  
  
"I can charge the guards and rush you to the door. You could be free." Duo closed his eyes briefly.  
  
"Would you come with me?" Duo asked quietly. Heero released him and gave him an anguished look.  
  
"No."  
  
~I can take you away from here~  
  
Duo looked into the room. It was small, with a single bed, a small bookshelf, a bathroom, a desk and a lamp. He looked back into the hallway where Heero was standing, the quiet murmurs of busy support staff working were heard.  
  
~So lonely inside   
So busy out there~  
  
"I'll stay here then, until you will come with me. Who knows, might be nice to rest a bit," Duo said, stepping inside the room confidently. Heero reached for the door handle, then paused, gently and hesitantly giving Duo a kiss on the lips.  
  
"I love you," Heero said, closing the door. There was a pause as Duo reached up to touch his lips in wonder. He pressed them to the door.  
  
"I love you too," he said, hopefully loud enough to be heard through the door. The lock clicked into place. Duo walked to his bed and lay down.  
  
~And all you wanted was somebody who cares~  
  
* * *  
  
Duo banged the back of his head against the wall. It hurt. He glared at the wall like it was all it's fault. The wall was unafraid.  
  
/In places no one would find/  
  
"Damnit, I miss Quatre. He was fun to talk to. I wonder if he was okay after launching into space. And Wufei. And that Trowa guy. Wonder if G is worried yet... not that they could find me here..." Duo said to the wall, sighing. "Heero..."  
  
His thoughts returned to the kiss. It meant Heero was interested, the words following it most certainly confirming the idea. Duo leaned back against the wall with a deep sigh. He drew his legs up to his chest.  
  
~I'm sinking slowly   
So hurry hold me~  
  
'I don't want to be here... I don't want to be trapped here... what if there are rats...' Duo felt hysteria grip him. The rats had been everywhere on L2. You didn't get used to them, not like spiders or cockroaches. Spiders were pretty and cockroaches could be squished and sometimes eaten, when necessary. But the rats... there weren't many that left the streets without being bitten and maimed by them. He was lucky, they'd taken a chunk out of his thigh instead of his face. Some hadn't been so lucky... he could still hear them calling, begging him to take the rats off of them. Instead, he'd run away. They were calling....  
  
"Duo... Duo... are you okay, Duo?" asked the voice. A hand was placed on Duo's shoulder.  
  
~Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on~  
  
Duo started, looking up, eyes filled with unshed tears.  
  
/All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)   
It was then that I realised   
That forever was in your eyes   
The moment I saw you cry/  
  
"Duo, what's wrong?" Heero demanded, setting down the tray he had been carrying. Duo shook his head and Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's shoulders, making a sort of crooning noise.  
  
  
"Don't let the rats get me..." Duo whispered, clinging to Heero tightly. Heero stroked his back.  
  
"There are no rats here. This place is completely sterile," Heero assured him, gently kissing his eyelids. Duo nestled his head under Heero's chin, sniffing slightly.  
  
"I guess you think I'm a wuss for being afraid, huh?" Duo said softly. Heero cupped Duo's chin.  
  
"Of course not. It's healthy, normal and human to be afraid. I-" Heero broke off, looking away. Duo looked concerned.  
  
"What is it?" Duo asked. Heero smiled faintly, gently dropping a kiss on Duo's lips.  
  
"It's time for you to eat," Heero said instead. Duo nodded. Careful not to disturb Duo, Heero grabbed the tray, setting it on both their laps. Duo was distracted until the food was half-gone. He noted Heero hadn't eaten anything.  
  
"Do you want some?" Duo asked, gesturing towards the food. Heero nodded and shared the food, though eating only half of what Duo ate. Once finished, Heero set the tray aside, wrapping his arms around Duo, they sat back on the bed, sighing happily.  
  
"I wish things were different..." Heero said after a moment. Duo looked up slightly.  
  
"J said something about you not telling me something. What was it?"  
  
Heero gently removed Duo from his lap and stood, gathering the tray. Duo blinked, then scrambled to stand.  
  
"Heero.... what is it, please?" Duo asked, a slight tone of begging entering his voice. Heero paused a moment.  
  
/Please can you tell me/  
  
"I'm... not human enough for you," Heero said quietly. Then he left. Duo stood there for many moments, staring at the door.  
  
/So I can finally see   
Where you go when you're gone/  
  
* * *  
  
Duo sat down to think. Not human enough? What did that mean? If it was that whole Perfect Soldier bunk, then it wasn't an issue. They were *both* soldiers, and they were going to have to become damn near perfect to destroy those nasty clockwork mobile suits.  
  
/If you want to/  
  
~I wanted to hold you~  
  
Duo frowned to himself. Wasn't it better this way? After all, wasn't the idea of homosexuality fundamentally wrong, an abhorration of nature, thou shalt not lay with a man as you would a woman, repeat ad nauseum?  
  
**flashback**  
  
'Father Maxwell is talkin' to people in the chapel. 'Little pitchers have big ears' Sister Helen always says.' Duo hunkered down, trying to pat down fly-away wisps of hair.  
  
"Please Father, you have to help us. We didn't know anywhere else to turn," a young man, not older than fifteen, said. His companion merely nodded and clung to him tightly.  
  
"All are welcome in a house of the Lord," Father Maxwell said gently, laying large, callused hands on their heads in blessing.  
  
"I- we," the first boy said, flushing with shame. The second boy spoke quietly, so Duo had to strain to get closer.  
  
"We had sexual relations, together, and we were caught. We have been disowned, and were told that if one day we repented and confessed our sins, we would be forgiven." He looked at Father Maxwell, eyes flashing. "I do not repent."  
  
Father Maxwell smiled at them both. "Homosexuality is not a state of becoming, it is a state of being. Either you are, or you are not. And certainly the Bible says that a man should not lie with another man as they would a woman; how could they? If I recall, the anatomy is not quite the same." He chuckled softly, inviting them to share the joke.  
  
"As for being a sin, how can love be a sin? It is a perfect, wonderful thing to feel. We all need love. I draw love from my congregation, the children and my dear Sister Helen. It is not wrong for you to draw love from each other. It is simply a great travesty that your parents do not understand that.  
  
"It is not against nature, because that is how you were born. Perhaps it is not common, but being uncommon merely makes you special, and in fact lucky, not abhorrent. Remember this, my sons, God does not make mistakes. If God chose for you to be homosexuals and find each other, then who am I to argue with God?  
  
"Feel free to stay here as long as you need. We will nourish your bodies and your minds, while you nourish your souls. God knows, you will need plenty of nourishing of the body after the nourishing of the soul," Father Maxwell finished with a twinkle in his eye. Both boys blushed this time.  
  
"Thank you. I don't know how we will ever repay you..." they said, as they stood and were led from the chapel.  
  
"Pass the message on. Share your knowledge with others. They will need it," Father Maxwell replied. He let the boys walk past him, and looked down into a pair of very wide violet eyes. He winked and walked on.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
Duo smiled at the memory. Somehow it didn't surprise him that the Father had known before him.  
  
"Thanks Father. God does not make mistakes, so now all I have to do is get out of here." Duo bit his lip and began to plan. "Heero said he can't go with me. This is my goal: get out of here *with* Heero. Heero said J wouldn't hurt me, as long as Heero didn't hurt him. And J wants me dead. I don't plan on staying here that long. I need to find the chink in J's armour...."  
  
/I can save you/  
  
~I wanted to make it go away~  
  
* * *  
  
Heero stood stalk still in front of J as the old man muttered and paced. Only his eyes flicked back and forth, watching. He was... amused. Yes, amused. He was feeling all kinds of interesting things now...  
  
"OZ is closing in. They have already captured O from L5 and H states he will not be able to remain under cover for long. Fortunately, the Winner family is wealthy and naturally secretive. He will be able to hide our research there," J was saying.  
  
Heero did a reading on J. Is pulse was slightly increased, due to the pacing and anxiety. His brain waves were slightly increased as well. Duo would have fun with that thought. Duo...  
  
'I'm not human enough for you Duo. J disgusts you, and I... I am far worse.' Heero sighed a little to himself.  
  
/I can take you away from here/  
  
~I wanted to know you~  
  
"Is our guest comfortable?" J asked, as if picking up on Heero's thought. Heero could never be sure that his modifier *couldn't* read his mind. J had never told him what his modifications did.  
  
"Yes," Heero said shortly. For all of J's long-windedness, he hated it in others.  
  
"Good. Are your servos working properly?" J asked, apparently satisfied. Heero nodded as J poked and prodded him. J dismissed Heero, who wandered the mostly empty halls like a lost ghost.  
  
/So lonely inside   
So busy out there/  
  
~I wanted to make your everything, all right....~  
  
'I have to tell him,' Heero thought logically. If I don't, he'll never know, and I can't lie to him. What's the worst that could happen?'  
  
His imagination filled him on what the 'worst' was. He winced. He stopped, finding himself directly in front of Duo's room. He shook his head ruefully. Time to bite the bullet, as it were.  
  
/And all you wanted was somebody who cares / 


	3. Part 3/3

Title: Cry (All You Wanted)  
Part: 3/3  
Author: Gwynn  
Disclaimer: I don t own Gundam Wing at all. I also don t have any claim to the songs Cry by Mandy Moore and All You Wanted by Michelle Branch. All are used without permission.  
Pairings: 1+2+1 --- 2x1 (Umm... yeah)  
Warnings: Yaoi, Spoilers (sort of...), slight timeline mixing (TWT if you insist...), angst, violence, language, lemony-goodness, double songfic.  
Spoiler: Episode 17 (the beginning and the end...)  
Note: /lyrics from Cry/, ~lyrics from All You Wanted~  
Story Note: This is not one of those unrequited love fics, or at least not quite the same *kind* of unrequited love.  
Summary: When Heero comes to kill Duo after he's been captured by OZ, he can't do it. But how far will Heero go in disobeying his orders?  
----------  
  
Duo raised his head when the door opened. He was rather startled to see Heero, back again.  
  
"Hiya Heero, I didn't expect to see you so soon. Sit down, you're hurtin' my neck," Duo said brightly. He was quivering with anticipation. Heero smiled faintly and sat. Duo scooted closer, entwining his fingers over Heero's hand. Heero looked down at the hand over his.  
  
~I'm sinking slowly   
So hurry hold me~  
  
/I'll always remember.../  
  
"Duo I-" Heero began.  
  
"Heero, whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm here for you," Duo said, gently stroking Heero's hand. Heero nodded, took a deep breath and began.  
  
~Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on~  
  
"I am... not completely human. From a young age, I've had parts of me changed for mechanical implants. My bones, for instance, are made of Gundamium. Many of my organs have been replaced too. My senses are all augmented. My brain is my own. It's about the only thing that is..." Heero closed his eyes painfully. "I'm a monster."  
  
/It was late afternoon.../  
  
Duo cupped Heero's chin in his hand, drawing Heero's eyes to his. "You are not a monster. You are real, and human, and wonderful. You're Heero, my only love. Don't ever let anyone tell you different." Duo glared at him to make his statement stick.  
  
~Please can you tell me   
So I can finally see~  
  
"But..." was all Heero managed before Duo kissed him soundly.  
  
"No buts," Duo said, moving his mouth down Heero's neck. "You're as human as I am, and I'm going to prove it to you," he added firmly, pulling at Heero's shirt. He stopped a moment to lock eyes with Heero. Something... changed inside of Heero.   
  
/In places no one would find.../  
  
~Where you go when you're gone~  
  
"Yes," Heero said simply, wrapping his arms tightly around Duo. Duo made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr. Pulling Heero's tanktop free, Duo nuzzled Heero's stomach. Heero bent at the contact.  
  
"Ticklish?" Duo inquired. Heero nodded without thinking and was met by a pair of very wicked, evil and talented hands. He was being tickled. By Duo. Heero twisted, trying to get away from tickling fingers. Duo was merciless, and had Heero on his back in moments.  
  
/In places no one would find   
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)/  
  
"S-st-top," Heero managed through his laughter. Duo stopped and leaned over Heero's somewhat inert form, braid hanging over one shoulder, eyes lit with glee. He lowered his mouth to Heero's kissing him gently.  
  
/It was then that I realised   
That forever was in your eyes/  
  
"You sound pretty human to me," Duo murmured, now serious. "Humans can do all sorts of wonderful things that machines can't." Duo licked Heero's cheek, then blew on it gently. Heero shivered. "Like that." Duo planted a kiss on Heero's collarbone, then worked down his chest to his stomach, flicking his tongue across Heero's bellybutton. "And that." Duo kissed the area just above the waist of Heero's shorts, then took the stretchy material into his teeth and pulled down firmly. Heero blinked as he suddenly found himself without a stitch of clothing on.  
  
"Whee, I'm naked," Heero commented. Duo laughed.[1]  
  
"Very human. Machines don't react to being touched like this," Duo said, breathing the words over Heero. Heero felt a reaction that he'd never felt before and literally did not know what it was. Duo seemed to be happy with whatever it was, because he smiled. "And they certainly don't do that," he said, brushing his lips over the tip of Heero's rapidly hardening member.  
  
ÈThat's new...' Heero thought blindly as Duo began to lick him like a lollipop should be licked.[2] Heero moaned at the new sensations flooding his body. Duo enveloped him and he moaned again. The feeling was... incredible. Something clenched inside of him.  
  
"Duo..." Heero cried. Heero felt himself empty as Duo swallowed.  
  
/The moment I saw you cry/  
  
"God above Heero, you're sexy..." Duo breathed.  
  
/I'll always remember   
It was late afternoon/  
  
"Heero... there's more... there's so much more to share..." Duo whispered. Heero nodded, trusting. Duo sat up carefully and pulled off his shirts. Heero ran his eyes over the creamy, toned chest muscles. In his imagination, he could see himself pinning Duo under him, making him scream with pleasure. It was certainly something to consider.  
  
Duo managed to divest himself of his pants, standing before Heero. Heero's first thought was that Duo was beautiful. His second thought was he was getting hard again. He really didn't have time for a third, because Duo was leaning over him, hands rubbing and massaging his legs.  
  
"I won't hurt you... I promise you that..." Duo whispered. Heero nodded, guiding Duo's hands up. Duo smiled, kissing Heero's knuckles and spread his legs. Long, dexterous fingers creeped under Heero's backside.  
  
"I--- make me feel human Duo...." Heero panted out. Duo grinned, penetrating Heero with a finger. Heero moaned as he felt it move inside of him. Duo slipped another finger in, then a third.  
  
"This is gonna suck without lube..." Duo muttered to himself.  
  
"Lube?" Heero asked, attempting to make Duo go deeper.  
  
"Yeah. This part tends to hurt a bit without lube, though not if I'm careful..." Duo said softly. He smiled when he saw what Heero was trying to do. "Brace yourself love, this may hurt..." he warned, drawing his fingers out and then pushed himself to the hilt.  
  
"Kami-sama..." Heero gasped out. Duo drew himself out, then pushed back in, rocking Heero back. Slowly, tenderly, gently, Duo made love to Heero.  
  
/It lasted forever   
And ended too soon/  
  
"I---------!" Heero managed before releasing onto Duo and himself; Duo releasing into Heero soon after.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero stood by the doorway, fully clothed. He looked at Duo, who was still fast asleep on the bed. His eyes twitched as the faint predawn light hit them.  
  
/You were all by yourself   
Staring up at a dark grey sky/  
  
~If you want to   
I can save you~  
  
"Duo, I swear by all the Japanese kami, by the Chinese gods and by your own Christian God that I will take you away from this place," Heero whispered.  
  
~I can take you away from here~  
  
Heero left quickly. He hurt. A lot. His heart ached. Before he'd been confused. Now, he just did not know...[3]  
  
~So lonely inside~  
  
Heero walked through the halls, noting that there was a massive panic occurring. He tried to stop people to ask them what was going on, but people would simply not stop for anything.  
  
ÈThe Titanic is sinking, everybody follow the rats,'[4] Heero thought absurdly. Then, he went to find J. He was rapidly locking down the facility.  
  
"Where have you been?!" J demanded. Heero grunted, expressionless. "OZ has come for me. Finish locking down the computers. I plan on getting caught, but none of our information can remain."  
  
~So busy out there~  
  
Heero stood still, and looked directly at J. J seemed annoyed that the order had not been immediately obeyed.  
  
"Duo can help us," Heero said calmly. "His abilities are easily equal to mine."  
  
J thought to argue, but there simply wasn't time. He sensed this was a mistake, but he didn't have the time to think it out.  
  
"Go," he ordered. Heero nodded and ran off. He made it to Duo's room in an ridiculously short amount of time. Not wasting time to unlock it, he simply ripped the door off. Hydraulic muscles strained as the metal door wailed as if in pain.  
  
Duo sat up at the sound, looking wary, sleepy and sexy all at the same time. His hair had come undone, spilling over his shoulders and pooling in his bare lap.  
  
~And all you wanted was somebody who cares~   
  
/I was changed/  
  
"G'morning Hee-chan," Duo said sleepily, though he was already in motion. He was dressing rapidly and had a brush in hand before Heero was done explaining. Duo nodded and started walking, braiding his hair as he went.  
  
"We have little time," J said in greeting as they arrived. Heero and Duo took two stations and began to type at frantic speeds.  
  
"I'm writing a virus to wipe the system but Heero you're going to have to delete the security programs," Duo called. Heero grunted, doing so. Duo's virus ate the files rapidly.  
  
"Heero, I'm planning on setting a little trap for OZ. I need you to set the charges for remote detonation." Heero looked to Duo, who nodded. Then Heero left.  
  
Duo watched his virus eat the last of the files, then watched as it turned on itself, just as planned.  
  
"Where was Heero last night?" J asked. Duo turned, meeting his mechanical eyes steadily.  
  
"He was with me," Duo said. His mind was working swiftly, realising that this was the moment that would cause J's downfall.  
  
"What were you doing?" J continued, voice filled with deadly malice. Duo smirked.  
  
"We had sex," Duo said bluntly. "Hot, sweaty, sexy, male-male sex."  
  
Had J eyelids, he would have been blinking rapidly as the thoughts settled in. Were J a computer, he would have blue screen of deathed[5] on Duo. As the words sunk in, J became livid.  
  
"What?!" J bellowed, turning away from his own tasks. Duo stood, sauntering over to J, wearing the biggest smirk he could manage.  
  
"You heard me. You know what sex is, right old fossil? Maybe you've never had sex. I took off his clothes, I sucked him off, I took off mine and then I fu--" Duo was cut off as J's mechanical hand cracked him across the face. Even though he'd been expecting it, he still flew back and hit the wall.  
  
ÈShit, he's strong,' Duo managed to think around the pain.  
  
"How DARE you?!" J roared, advancing on Duo. "How dare you ruin my perfect soldier, you-- you-- worthless L2 street whore!?"  
  
~All you wanted was somebody who cares~  
  
A click of a gun was heard. Duo and J both turned to look. Heero was standing in the doorway looking very, very pissed off.  
  
/In places no one would find   
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)/  
  
~If you need me you know I'll be there~  
  
"I will kill you," Heero said coolly. "You have broken your end of the bargain. Your life is forfeit."  
  
ÈHe'll do it,' Duo realised in awe. ÈHe'll do it and then OZ will get us and we will all die.'  
  
~Oh, yeah~  
  
"Heero, don't kill him," Duo said. He winced as pain flared in his face. He blinked away the water that sprang to his eyes. He could see that Heero was, if possible, even more furious. "He broke his promise, now he has to let me go. OZ is here, they can take care of J. Please Heero, just let it go for now." Duo's eyes begged Heero. "Please."  
  
/It was then that I realised   
That forever was in your eyes   
The moment I saw you cry   
  
The moment that I saw you cry/  
  
Heero lowered the gun. "I will still kill you," Heero said shortly, walking over to Duo and helping him up. Wrapping one arm around Duo's waist, he tossed the remote detonator at J, who shook in impotent fury.  
  
"I can't say it's been a pleasure meeting you, J. See ya Èround the news," Duo said casually. They heard the sound of klaxxons and later explosions as they used a spare shuttle to get them away from the colony.  
  
* * *  
  
/It was late in September   
And I've seen you before (and you were)/  
  
Duo sat back near the window, wearing a hospital gown. Heero was hovering without hovering, trying not to seem worried while still being worried.  
  
Duo made a face. "Enough is enough. Come here, you," Duo ordered. Heero went there. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, resting his chin on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Before I left, I enrolled in a school under your name. You can go there." Duo blinked.  
  
"Under my name? Why?" Duo asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to be like you, since you were always the happy, popular one," Heero said with a shrug. Duo kissed his cheek.  
  
"Aww, that was sweet of you. But I'm not always happy or popular. And why are you sendin' me away to school. I'm staying right here with you," Duo said, nuzzling his shoulder.  
  
Heero sighed, pulling away slightly. "Duo, I'm not staying here. I'm going to the moon. If Dr. J and the others have been captured, then OZ can't get it's hands on their information. And I owe J for breaking his vow."  
  
Duo was silent. His heart was screaming. He wanted the war to go away.  
  
"Go or don't go, it doesn't matter to me. Just don't over do it," Duo said dully. Heero kissed Duo suddenly, cupping his chin.  
  
/You were always the cold one/   
/But I was never that sure/  
  
"I love you. I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm doing it because I have to. Please don't be mad. You need to rest," Heero said, tone urgent.  
  
Duo smiled gently, hugging him. "Go then, silly Heero."  
  
/But I was never that sure/  
  
Heero nodded. When he left, Duo dropped the smile and leaned back, sighing heavily.  
  
/You were all by yourself   
Staring at a dark grey sky/   
  
" ÈDon't over do it'. Of *course* he's going to over do it..." Duo said to himself. He sighed, eying his clothes. "Screw resting, I'm goin' to the moon."  
  
/I was changed/  
  
* * *  
  
Duo landed on the cell floor with a thump. He ached. And ached. And, oh yeah, he hurt like hell. He remembered the beating with acute clearness. O administering it, impassive. H looking pained and guilty. S shifted impatiently, as if this could not end soon enough for him. G had winced with every blow he'd taken. J... J had watched, metal eyes glinting with unholy glee.  
  
~If you want to   
I can save you   
I can take you away from here~  
  
"Botched your mission?" asked a very familiar voice. Duo opened his eyes, spotting an image or two of Heero. His eyes closed briefly in thankful prayer. Heero was safe. He opened them again and looked at Wufei. "You couldn't destroy the base and you couldn't kill Dr. J or the others."  
  
~So lonely inside   
So busy out there~  
  
"Hey, how Èbout a little sympathy, huh? I have news." Duo flickered his eyelashes at Wufei. "Your Gundam and mine are being rebuilt as we speak you know. I can hardly wait until they're done." Duo grinned wearily. "Just watch me, I'll become the God of Death once again, but right now, I need some sleep." He sank to the cold, cold floor.  
  
~And all you wanted was somebody who cares~  
  
* * *  
  
/In places no one would find   
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)/  
  
Heero looked at Wufei for the tenth time in three minutes. He waved a hand over his face. Wufei did not move. Nodding to himself, he spider-crawled over to Duo's still form. Leaning over Duo, he bent and nibbled Duo's ear.  
  
"Wake up koi," Heero breathed into Duo's ear. Duo twitched. "Come on... I need to know if you have a concussion," Heero continued, a little concerned.  
  
~If you want to   
I can save you~  
  
"Go away, I'm dead," Duo said, voice a bare whisper. Heero chuckled, gently rubbing his hands along Duo's back, easing the tension as best he could.  
  
"How's that?" Heero asked.  
  
"You have magical hands. My ribs... they're healed!" Duo shifted and groaned. "Nope, still broken..."[6]  
  
Heero chuckled. "Sit up so I can look," he said. Duo moaned, dragging himself to his knees, then his feet. Heero helped him to a corner. Heero unbuttoned Duo's shirt, easing it away from his chest. Duo was already bruising fast.  
  
~I can take you away from here~  
  
"They did a number on you," Heero observed dryly. Duo made a face.  
  
"You think? What with the punching and the hitting and the kicking..." Duo trailed off at the look on Heero's face. "J didn't touch me. O did it. I did let him, so don't go carrying out a vendetta on O."  
  
"Why are you here Duo?" Heero asked abruptly. Duo winced, sitting up a bit.  
  
~So lonely inside   
So busy out there~  
  
"I was worried. About you. I was afraid you were going to do something stupid. ÈParently you did, because you're in here," Duo said, looking past Heero, seemingly fascinated with something on the other side of the room.  
  
/It was then that I realised   
That forever was in your eyes   
The moment I saw you cry/  
  
"Duo... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, again. I just..." Heero trailed off with a morbid sigh. "I seem to botch everything."  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around Heero, ignoring the pain. "Stop apologising. Right now. Talk later. Kiss now. Sentence fragments bad."  
  
/I wanted to hold you   
i wanted to make it go away   
I wanted to know you   
I wanted to make your everything, all right..../  
  
~And all you wanted was somebody who cares~  
  
Heero chuckled and kissed Duo, nibbling his lower lip. Heero rested his forehead against Duo's sighing happily.  
  
/I'll always remember...   
It was late afternoon...   
In places no one would find.../   
  
"Oh, for the love of Nataku, get a ROOM! Isn't it bad enough that I had to listen to Trowa not-quite-pine over Quatre? If you get any sappier I'll be forced to kill you both on principle."  
  
~Please can you tell me   
So I can finally see   
Where you go when you're gone~  
  
Heero and Duo blinked, then looked over at Wufei's still, seemingly sleeping form. "Wufei?!"  
  
/In places no one would find   
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)   
It was then that I realised   
That forever was in your eyes   
The moment I saw you cry/  
  
The End  
  
1- "Whee, I'm naked!" is from Boy Meets Boy, a wonderful web comic by the talented Sandra Delete.  
2- Lyric from Shoop by Salt & Peppa  
3- Random quote.  
4- In Titanic, the rats ran away from the rising water, leading the people of the lower decks out.  
5- The bane of any PC user. I have a Mac. Nya!  
6- "My arm, it's HEALED!" *crunch* "No, still broken..." - Koroku the Ox Driver from Mononoke-hime. 


End file.
